


the secrets in the dark

by KantexWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a werewolf, Reader-Insert, Smut, hopefully, reader has social anxiety, reader is pretty timid, readers gender is male, slowest burn of all goddam history, this is literally for self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantexWolf/pseuds/KantexWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to live life as a normal person, was that so hard to ask?</p><p>Welp, apparently so as you thown into skelebros after some....unfortunate.. circumstances.<br/>Your already a shape shifter, you don't need a crush on the small skeleton to boot!</p><p>.......although the small skeleton doesn't seem to mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. information and conflicts!

Waking up with the light of the midday sun flittering through the blinds and directly hitting you in the face is not exactly the most preferred way to start the day, or lack thereof but in your case it suits you just fine. Your an artist, able to have a flexible sleep schedule to do pretty much anything you would like, just as long as you saved yourself at least 6-9 hours of drawing time. It seems a lot but when you love what you do its hard to complain! 

Getting up tiredly and with a bit of stumbling, you direct yourself towards the kitchen. You turn on the jug to boil and grab the strategically placed remote off of the table island and flicked on the t.v. The apartment was small just consisting of a combined lounge room-kitchen and a small hall way leading to a combined bathroom and toilet  and across from it a decent sized bedroom. It wasn’t much but it did its job, so it wasn’t too bad. It was only you there anyway, no need to impress anyone. Or clean for that matter. 

Getting back to it, you were just blindly staring at the television. Not really taking anything in just using it’s noise to fill the silence, then a certain tone signalled the start of the news. That dammed tone always caught your attention whether you wanted it to or not, huffing you decided to give it a bit of your attention. 

“there has been another attack by humans onto a small monster-”

Well there’s no surprise there, humans are just assholes. they fight over something as small as skin colour, never mind a completely different INTELLECTUAL species.

“the small monster has been put in critical condition, although sources report that a weird being saved them from being killed.”

Yet another no surprise, must be the vamps’ finally stepping in for once. Although they don’t tend to be this involved with very-public issues, not to mention the fact that they also got seen. They would never slip up that bad. Which means that they meant to, I wonder what their planning....

In the middle of zoning out a clack flings you out of the trance, the jug boiling away in the corner. Grabbing the mug from its usual placement of right next to the jug you put in your coffee and boiling water, putting in the sugar and easily reaching over to the bar fridge and grabbing out the milk. Screwing off the lid and pouring.....nothing? 

Empty.

Great. You sighed, although you liked the outside cold, almost frigid air filling your lungs first thing when you wake up is not appreciated. Swigging down the strong hot coffee quickly you decide what to wear. Over the years you have gotten used to hot things, not to mention even if it did burn you it would just heal within a few hours anyway. Your close friends often ‘scolded’ you for not looking out for your health. Heh. Being a quick healing shape-shifter you never really saw the point.

Sauntering off to your room you pull out a huge fluffy, black parka and long jeans. Cold weather is brilliant for not having to wear a binder, sure its a little nerve-wracking but its necessary. Being a shape shifter came with some... occupational hazards. 

Your a werewolf to be exact. Being extremely logical, emotions tend to take a backseat. although when they do come to the forefront the results can be catastrophic. It comes in the form of giant furry claws the size of a bear and a temperament of an enraged bull. This scenario In the middle of a crowded shop isn’t ideal. The only way to stop said scenario is deep, calm breaths and saying your choice of mantra. Its a tad difficult to do that with a binder, so, sadly you have to do without. 

Grabbing your wallet decorated with a skeleton reaper you exit the apartment, locking the door behind you. Your apartment is one of four, lined up in a nice row the whole thing looking like a small house. You pass your car in the small parking lot out front. A small vehicle, beaten up, old and half painted. You turn your nose up at the option, A walk would be nice right now anyway. Besides you haven’t driven in weeks, not even sure if you have the prowess to even do it anymore. 

The shops’ not far anyway only five blocks away. You lift your head to see tall buildings looming in the distance. Living on the outskirts had its advantages, namely not breathing in that noxious cloud that hangs over the main part of the city. Not to mention being extremely close to the forest of mount ebbot. 

Yea, the infamous mountain that monsters emerged from three years ago. Who knew?

Cause’ the mountain is so close though most monsters have settled in the city, well, the outskirts here at least. You have no problem with it. enjoying the company that they bring and also not feeling so alienated about having two forms. sure, it was weirder and your more of a mix but you still feel better nether the lest. They also brought up a couple of awesome restaurants, you don’t frequent them often but when you do, oh man. 

Grillby’s is warm and homily, mettaton’s restaurant is fancy and nice, although you’d rather avoid the fast food glitter burger if you could.

Turning the last corner you see your target, a small 24 hour shop. Its nice, small and best of all mostly deserted. Being able to draw at home and isolate yourself from weeks on end, social events are far from your comfort zone. Especially because of your social anxiety. speaking to anyone for too long would make you panic, and heightened emotions trigger the transformation. 

See where I’m going with this?

Taking a breath and shoving your hands into your pockets, you enter the store. You quickly stride across to the fridges to the back, ignoring the side glances and the concerned whispers from the couple of people there. Quickly grabbing the soy milk you turn quickly and accidentally bump into something. No, scratch that, _someone_. 

 


	2. oh man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit short because im also writing a one shot of sans/ male reader because people seem to like it!

Someone that, even Without looking, can tell they have a strong presence. Your senses are in-tune to the world around you and you can almost feel the danger radiating off them. you speak in a quiet voice towards the bigger figure and start to step around them as you speak.  
“s-sorry bout’ that but i-iv’e gotta go no-”  
The figure steps towards you and hastily grabs onto your arm. The sudden and unexpected touch cause panic to flourish through you, pin and needles starting to flow through your finger tips. No! Not now!  
You take shaky breathes trying to avert the tingles threating to travel and change, looking up at the figure you see them in all their horrid glory.  
Tall, muscle bound and a sadistic grin was this figure, his eyes slowly swivelling up and down along your body. The fuck, hes eyeing you up. As his eyes slowly come back to rest on your face he opens his rotting maw to speak in an rough, obviously chain smoking voice.  
“by the looks’ of ya, I don’t think you mean it-”  
He leans in, shrouding you in his shadow.  
“In fact, you look like a fucking punk.”  
The pins and needles erupt into fire, threating to burn you alive. Mantra time, you think and speak at the same time quietly to yourself.  
“I am in control, breathe. I am in control, breathe-”  
The man split into broken cackles, obviously amused. He rips the milk out from your hand and starts to drag you outside, not that you noticed much. your mind is swarmed with instinct, mantas and your body beginning to tremble.  
You quickly look at the convenience person, hoping to some god that was looking down upon you to get him to help.  
He clicked his tongue in a dismissive manner and rolled his eyes.  
“just don’t get fuckin’ blood over the walls like last time.”  
You feel all the blood in your face drain and everything pale.  
This cracks up the man as he drags you around to the back of the store, you don’t need to look up anymore, you don’t want to see where this is going to go.  
He throws you unceremoniously into the trash bags behind the store, being jutted into the present you look up. You regret leaving the house. The surrounding area is covered by four other brutes, all have a glare in their eye. You can’t help the terrified look on your face. All of there faces fill with a sadistic glee and begin to approach. The man who dragged you there threw out his hand, the rest stop in their tracks and look to him. His eyes are fixated on you.  
“such a cute little boy, trembling like a monster would. In fact you don’t even fight back like a monster, is there something your not showing me?”  
He picks up his boot and stomps down harshly on your collarbone and neck. You yelped in pain, the mans satisfied grin stretching even wider at your reaction.  
“I wonder if you’ve got some gills or some weird shit here, of course there’s an easy way to test if you’re human your not.”  
He gets as close to your face as he can get.  
“let’s see if you turn to dust.”


	3. oh boy fightiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit gorey??? (But he lives dont worry ;))

Right. Fuck this. 

You let the terror and fear though your mantra, finally giving into the instincts that threatened to drown you. A growl bubbles up from your throat; uncontrolled, deep and threatening. You feel your body spasm in pain as the last bones in your fingers grow though your flesh and fingernails, the bones sharpening to claws. 

As the blood drips from new wounds, The thug backs off, his face showing excitement at the prospect of fighting something new and untouched. His group were much more uninterested in this change of situation, looking back at forth between themselves and moving away. The leader cackles like a maniac voice edging on insane.

“hhahahahah!! I knew it! I knew you were a freak!!”

He reveals a large hunting knife from his jacket as your teeth finally painfully drop out and to be replaced by sharp predatory canines. Your face had morphed at this point, nose and mouth extended in a pseudo muzzle and your ears have moved half way up your head and grown to a point. You would normally transform fully but in this moment you only need your natural weapons.

You get up from the plastic bags shakily, the thug making a cooing sound, faking care and consideration in his voice.

“naawww, is the new born mutt having problems walking?”

Growling louder you hunch down on all fours, baring all of your newly formed teeth to him. A spark seems to light up in his eyes as he leaps forward slashing downwards diagonally at you. You leap sideward to get out of the way then just as you land, he swings the knife backwards towards you. Luckily you were turned towards him and catch his hand holding the knife within your jaw, your teeth sinking in and a sickening ‘CRACK’ sounds into the air.

He screams out, dropping his knife. He swings his other hand around giving you a hay maker to the face. But Instead of getting you to release him he effectively made you rip off a portion of his arm as you tried to get away. Blood splatters everywhere, his hand almost severed from his arm, his wrist almost non-existent as the little flesh that’s still there lets his hand dangle like a sand bag. 

The instinctual part of yourself is not done yet as the blood and pain courses though your system, serving to fuel the fire your vision turning to black and running on auto-pilot. No longer in control. 

Its like watching a movie how your actions and feelings happen without your desire to do them, your mind disconnecting from reality. you drop the mangled flesh of the mans wrist onto the ground from your maw then You launch upon the man tearing what was his hand off, his screams where deaf to you as he started to run away. 

Hunt.  
Find.  
Kill.

Driven by a beasts thoughts you transform fully, beginning to chase the man down. His “friends” abandoned him long ago, as soon as he got injured so there was nothing between him and you.

You see him, he’d only gotten to the edge of the alleyway when you pounced on him, landing squarely on his back sinking your fangs into his shoulder the fresh blood staining your white fur and Platte. The beast side of you was relishing in the downed kill.  
But that glee was short lived.

Sharp bones appear out of nowhere ahead of you from the street, a piece of your ear and a gash down your back go along with them. Letting out a quite yelp you back up from your ‘prey’ only to see a small, stout figure clothed very loosely. The figure put his left arm out to the side summoning odd skulls that smoked blue, all looking threating and rounding around their master. The figure spoke in a deep, harsh tone, one that promised nothing but pain with no remorse.

“B A C K U P, B U D D Y.”

You let out a growl and charge the small figure, how dare he interrupt your hunt!? When The skulls come around to face you with their maws open you kept your path not knowing the destruction they held. a sudden bright light envelopes you paired with a loud roaring screech. confusion invades you, you change tactics from running towards to running away but you found out that in that pure fraction of time your limbs now no longer listen to you. 

You collapse to the ground skidding to a halt in front of the figure, you growl in defiance towards it when it leans down and you see its features. A skeleton. He looks you over with a sadness under his grimacing smile and speaks in a more calm and soothing voice.

“gosh kid, what am I gonna do with you, huh?...”

Against the situation, you feel your body weighting down on you as fatigue takes over as you slowly begin to pass out. You growl softly as your head lolls to side with gravity as you succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END, THERES MORE DONT WORRY!!


	4. Cold introductions

The next time you awoke you feel cold concrete nipping at your paws and chest and a weight around neck. Panic instils in you, remembering what happened before you passed out, you try to take in your surroundings quickly even though weakness and dizziness yells for you to not move.

  
Sluggishly moving your head to take it in, you are in a fully concrete room with thick bars blocking off the entrance. The only other things to decorate this room is an old large dog bed and two bowls next to it filled with water and dog food. Is that skeleton going to try to keep you as a pet?! Hell no!

  
You try to stumble to your feet, your legs violently shaking in resistance to movement. Taking a moment to huff as you finally get to your feet you take your first steps towards the bars when you hear it, a metallic grind and jangle. Looking down you see exceptionally thick chain links coming from your neck growing in defiance and annoyance you know you cant break this without being in peak condition and barley being able to walk is not going to cut it.

  
But hell if your not going to try.

  
You go to knaw on the chain weakly in an attempt to escape, as you try your legs protest and Finally give way. You collapse to the floor with the chain in your mouth, you jaw violently hitting the floor the resulting impact and chain knocks out your canine. Whining and letting go off the chain you see your tooth stuck into the chain and the amount of blood on the floor from the Injury.

  
“whoa kid calm down there, I just fixed you up there’s no need to get hurt again so soon.”

  
That slow, deep drawl causes you to flinch up and growl only to see the same skeleton behind the bars who made you into such a mess. Out of fear you keep growling as you try to push yourself to the other side of the room, away from him. He has the nerve to look...is that sad? Sorry? Guilty? Its hard to tell with his constant grin, well at least its changed to a grimace now.

  
He tries to bring up his hands in a placing manner but you weren’t having any of it snapping your jaws and growling louder as you back hits the wall. He sighs as he steps through the bars and starts walking towards you. Petrified and stuck you try to bark at him to try to keep him away but wolves aren’t equipped to bark so it just sounds like loud yelps. Your hackles stand up trying to make you look more threating and your paws try to scramble across the floor in attempt to get any traction.

  
None of it works and him only being a couple of feet away you just lower your head and growl softly as he walks closer.

  
Finally, his right in front of you, your head now resting on the floor. Instead of hurting you like you thought he just.....sits down. Right in front of your face. And does nothing.

  
After a tense few minutes you finally lift your head to look at him in confusion, his face soft and understanding.

  
“see? I’m not gonna hurt you, the only reason I did before was to save that guy.”

  
You huff at him and put your head back on the floor and turn your head away from him.

  
“ha-ha, come on pup, I had to do something about it, its practically human law nowadays!”

  
The tone he put on meant it was supposed to be humours but there was a bitter undertone to it, like a worker trapped in his hated job for way too long. You sigh away from him and whisper quietly.

  
“he deserved it..”

  
Through the corner of your eye you see him stiffen and his eye-lights widen at your ability to speak. He stares for a few seconds, to the point where you feel a little uncomfortable and shift around. He seems to get the idea quickly and shakes his head and relaxes back into a more care-free position.

  
“so! Uh, good to know ya can talk. Makes this interaction a little easier. I can start having a backbone now.”

  
Backbone.....skeleton....did he just...

  
You turn back to him and give him a half-hearted glare as he smirks smugly at you. Great. He also likes to push buttons, this isn’t going to be painful at all. You lift your lips hoping to be threating even with a tooth missing. He looks at your teeth in an almost calculated way, which makes your sneer wilt into confusion. He takes a deep calming breath and exhale before he speaks.

  
“hey kid, that missing tooth must’nt be too nice for ya, would ya like me to fix it for you?”

  
Fix it for you? Its a missing and broken tooth! The only way to fix it would be to turn back into a human so your normal teeth push out the damaged ones, but with such low energy such an endeavour could be deadly.. usually you'd have to wait till you had enough energy to turn back to replace them. Sometimes going without many of your teeth after a rough night, but the thought of not having to go without teeth does appeal to you. May as well give it a go to at least see what he's up to.

  
“hm...fine, you can to try to help me just, make it quick, okay? I don't really feel up for much touching at the moment.”

  
He nods in understanding before grabbing the chain near where your canine sticks out and yanks it out revealing just how deep you bit though it. Surprisingly, it took him little effort leaving you wondering just how strong he is. But when he quickly moves towards you instead, it cuts your train of thought and makes you flinch away. Damned anxiety rearing its head at the thought of someone touching you.

  
He seems be surprised at your flinch, and even more so when you huff at yourself in annoyance. He seems to understand although giving a look of sympathy before moving in again, but this time a lot slower. He puts his under your jaw and gently cradles your head while rubbing soothing circles into your bottom jaw. His hands aren’t as lifeless as you thought they would be, sure they're still fairly hard with little give but even with dense fur you can feel the warmth radiating form him. Its oddly comforting and you soon find yourself leaning into his touch, relaxing and crooning softly. Your eyes slipping closed and a feeling of content spreading throughout.

  
You hear a soft, deep rumble of a chuckle above you and you open your eyes to see him looking down at you with a soft gaze that makes you look away with a bit of shame and close you eyes. You quickly open your jaw so he can do whatever he wants to do to get this over with.   
He says a quiet thank you as he repositions the tooth back inside your gum, the pain making you shuffle your paws and low wine crawl out. He apologises quickly and stills his hand, soon an uncomfortable warmth emits from the tooth he's holding almost making you twitch away from him. The only thing that stopped you was his hold on your jaw that tightened a bit in a silent reminder to stay still.

  
In a minute, the pain goes from sharp to a dull thud against your gums. When he slowly releases you and moves back you immediately move your tongue over the now healed tooth and other than the slow throb of dull pain it seems the tooth is completely attached and healed.

  
You hum in appreciation, so is this magic? You've heard of healing magic before but never seen it, it seems to be quite effective. He just seems to observe for another few seconds and sighs in relief when you hum approvingly, he then speaks up.

  
“haha, I'm glad you're feeling better. Tiba’ honest I'm not the best at anything ‘fleshy’ I was worried about the gum, but it doesn't seem to be a problem if the bone is affixed.”

  
He turns to you looking for a reaction but after a few seconds, he seems to give up and clears his throat awkwardly before continuing.

  
“anyway, my name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
